Essence Cardplay!
" Have you ever wondered what it's like to be in the eyes of someone else? " Essence Cardplay! '''is a game, sci-fi fantasy, action work by SunaSHI. Plot Essence Cardplay! features three generations where the protagonist is related to the previous protagonist. Each protagonist has there own story of trying to make life enjoyable and meaningful without having to succumb to evil tactics. '''Generation 1 : Saya Akatsuki is an ordinary girl and an active Cardplayer in her school, Kotoe High, often winning numerous awards and recognition. As she's participates in a mini tournament held in her favorite card shop, she lost to a player named Kyou Jujo despite her huge advantage. She then strives to work hard in order to surpass him. However, on her way home, she notices a strange door in the shop and investigates. She meets a strange woman who intrigues her by telling her of her fortune. The strange woman then comments that Saya's fate is both sad and interesting. Generation 2 : Chiaki Konoe is an orphaned girl who lives alone in a rural area with her own house. She then transfers to the city to continue her studies and is eventually introduced to Cardplay. Unwanting to play due to its 'violent' nature, she refuses to even hold a deck until someone kidnaps her friend and she's forced to play. Chiaki becomes interested with Cardplay and considers to create a deck of her own. Along the way, the meets the same strange woman that Saya met who tells her of her fate. Generation 3 : Ayato Jujo is one of the top Cardplayers in the worldwide rankings of Cardplay. He is then given the opportunity to travel to Europe to compete in the International Cardplay Unit, along with his friends. However, upon being in Europe for a few weeks, he notices that most Cardplayers are actually cheaters. Characters Essence Cardplay! Generation 1 *'Saya Akatsuki '(暁 小夜, Akatsuki Saya) *'Yukina Konoe '(近衛 希奈, Konoe Yukina) *'Kyou Jujo '(十条 杏, Jujo Kyou) *'Mamoru Katsuragi '(葛城 守, Katsuragi Mamoru) *'Harue Tamura '(田村 春恵, Tamura Harue) Generation 2 *'Chiaki Konoe '(近衛 千明, Konoe Chiaki) *'Hinata Tachibana '(橘 陽向, Tachibana Hinata) *'Kaoru Miyazono '(宮園 薫, Miyazono Kaoru) *'Shou Katsuragi '(葛城 翔, Katsuragi Shou) *'Kaori Miyazono '(宮園 佳織, Miyazono Kaori) Generation 3 *'Ayato Jujo '(十条 文人, Jujo Ayato) *'Yosuke Kai '(快 陽介, Kai Yōsuke) *'Miu Katsuragi '(葛城 美雨, Katsuragi Miu) *'Shiori Ikezawa '(池澤 栞, Ikezawa Shiori) *'Melissa Sabre ' (メリッサ·セイバー, Merissa Seibā) Essence Cardplay! -REPLAY- *'Natalie Vermoun' / Nyx, the Greek Goddess of the Night *'Yomi Nanami' / Izanami, the Japanese Goddess of Death *'Tristan Black' / Chaos, the Root of all Darkness Essence Cardplay!: Ignite Drive *'Noru Kiyoura '() *'Asuna Hajime '() *'Raiden Ito '() *'Takako Mikami '() *'Tatsuya Katsura '() *'Shion Horie '() *'Hotaru Saionji '() *'Yukari Minagawa '() Essence Cardplay!: Clash Drive *'Hitoshi Kiyoura '() *'Sakura Yamanaka '() *'Satoshi Ito '() *'Rin Kaburagi '() *'Kiyoshi Katsura '() *'Miyako Hanai '() *'Ryoushi Saionji '() *'Kaede Ninomiya '() Essence Cardplay!: Victory Drive *'Takahiro Matsuoka '() *'Satsuki Kiyoura '() *'Yukiyo Okazaki '() *'Kaname Ito '() *'Shinji Nakajima '() *'Hikari Katsura '() *'Minato Yukitsuki '() *'Nana Saionji '() Others *'Sunako' (スナコ, Sunako) *' Ethan Grimm '(イーサン·グリム, Isan Gurimu) *'Flor Chroneux '(フロール·クロンニュークス, Furoru Kuronikyukusu) *'Terra Vitaille '(テラ·ビタル, Tera Bitaru) *'Lisbeth Angelsword '(リズベット·エンジェルソード, Rizubetto Enjerusodo) *'Julio Tigersoul '(ジュリオ·タイガソウル, Jurio Taigasoru) *'Zwei Rhodes '(ズェイ·ロードス, Zuei Rōdosu) *'Sonata Flannigan '(ソナタ·フラニガン, Sonata Furanigan) *'Sen Kunie '(邦衛 セイ, Kunie Sei) Terminology Setting Others *'Essence': the representative card of the player. Essences are like the secondary egoes of the players themselves and are usually the aces. There are two types of Essences: the Starter and the Final. A Starter Essence is achieved in the very first card pack the player received where as a Final Essence is when the player finds his/her path in life, resulting their Starter Essence to transfigure into a Final Essence. Depending on the Final Essence, the decks of the player can also change. *'Units': the other name of the different cards placed on the field. Each card is called a unit. *'Card': the most essential item in the game. The cards serve as the second life points of the player where he/she can discard any number of cards equal to that of what the card's ability requires. However, there are some abilities that require the life points of the player rather than discarding cards. *'Deck': a set of cards organized by the player for the game. *'Life Points': the 'life' of the player in the game. It indicates the numeric value of the player's health. *'Field': the field is separated to categories: Standard, Tournament and Space. The Standard field takes in the form of a table covered in a playmat where two players are standing in the opposite ends of it, the Tournament field is where the players are very far from each other and they have their own separate play table, the Space field is where players are still separated from each other but the only difference is that there is no play table, but rather the cards will float. *'Playmat/Play table': a material or device for players to place their cards. Orders *'Flip': a word to flip open the random card set on the player's side of the field. *'Draw': a word to indicate that the player is drawing a card. Used in the Draw Phase. *'Play': a word to order the summon of cards. Used in the Main Phase. *'Quick Play': a word to protect a card in the field. The player has the choice of removing cards from his/her hand or to sacrifice HP, depending on the card's ability. Used during the opponent's Strike Phase. *'Straight Play': a word to special summon a card from either the hand, deck or the death zone. Used in the Main Phase. *'Essence Play': a word to summon the player's Essence card. Used in the Main Phase. *'Turn End': a word to end the player's turn. Phases *'Flip': the player sets a random card in the center along with the card of his/her opponent and flips it at the same time. The player with a card that has the highest attack gets the first turn. *'Draw': the player draws a card from his/her deck. *'Main': the player prepares his/her assault against his/her opponent. He/she 'plays' multiple cards of their choice, depending on their strategy. *'Strike': the player attacks his/her opponent. *'Quick Play': the player uses special cards to counter/defend his/her cards that are deemed important for future usage. *'End': the player ends his/her turn. Card Types *'Normal': cards with no abilities. *'Ability': cards with abilities. *'Equip': cards that have the ability to fight alone or to be equipped with another card to increase their attack and defense power. Card Grade *'Super Rare': cards that are very hard to obtain. Super Rare cards serve as the Essence card of the player, and they always have special abilities. *'Rare': cards that are semi-hard to obtain. *'Normal': cards that are easy to obtain. Card Sets *'Pyroead': A pack which consists of cards with the affinity of fire. They are often associated with dragons, deities and beings that uses the element. *'Naiad': A pack which consists of cards with the affinity of water. They are often associated with mermaids, sea serpents and reptiles. *'Dryad': A pack which consists of cards with the affinity of earth. They are often associated with heroes, spirits and elves. *'Fairy': A pack which consists of cards with the affinity of wind. They are often associated with harpies, pixies and genies. *'Celestial': A pack which consists of cards with the affinity of light. They are often associated with gods, goddesses and angels. *'Underworld': A pack which consists of cards with the affinity of dark. They are often associated with phantoms, monsters and demons. Players have the freedom to mix cards from different packs that would benefit their Avatar card. Trivia *The works was solely based from various card game animes namely Yu-Gi-Oh!, Cardfight!! Vanguard and Future Card Buddyfight!!. **It also has some elements from the famous game, Shin Megami Tensei: Persona. **The generation system was also based from the game Record of Agarest War '''and the anime '''Gundam Wing AGE. *A first in the card game animation streak is that the lead character is a female. **In the third and final generation, the lead character switches to a male. Category:SunaSHI